Check Yes
by IceKeys121
Summary: She never imagined she would fall for a guy like him. She had always denied even the slightest idea or thought of feeling anything for him, however, it only took a note and a simple phrase for her to realize her true feelings. Who would of thought that it would of all started with a piece of crushed paper with a simple request. Go out with me? P.s. Check Yes.


Authors Note: My first One Shot! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

**_Check Yes_**

"I don't like Sting! He's just like any other typical guy at our school." The busty blonde commented as the bell rang. Her petite, blue haired best friend sighed in frustration, knowing exactly what the blonde really thought about Sting.

Who was she kidding, her body language screamed that she was attracted to Sting.

Blue eyes, messy blonde hair, and amazing charm? Of course she was attracted to him. He was a natural flirt. Always talking and meeting new people where she was the opposite, sinking in silence and dwelling on her insecurities. He was popular. People worshipped him, it was almost like he was famous. She was transfixed on how he handled the crowd of the roaring cafeteria. He had them wrapped around his finger. He hypnotized them with that simple smile that she denied, but dearly loved.

He was good at getting what he wanted, that was only to a certain extanct. If any girl even bothered to start a relationship with him, good luck. He didn't like relationships. The word around school was that Sting already had his eyes on a very special girl. However, none of this really interested Lucy. She wanted nothing to do with Sting. As much as he attracted her, he was not Lucy's ideal type of guy, not even close.

"I'll see you next break." Levy said before disappearing into the crowd of rushing teenagers.

Lucy took out some books from her locker and closed the locker with her leg. She stumbled with the amount of books in her hands.

"Need some help?" A strange husky voice asked from behind her, approaching her with a smirk on his face.

After awkwardly adjusting all her books in her small hands she turned around to face the man that stood behind her, shocked to see it was the last person she had expected it to be. The hall seemed to empty in a few seconds and intimidation started to build up in her.

"Sting, hurry up. We'll be late to class." One of Sting's friends, Rogue, called as he passed by the two blondes and walked over to class.

"I'll see you there." Sting replied, waving him away.

She locked eyes with Sting for at least two seconds, and shied away, intimidated by his deep blue eyes.

He smiled at her, knowing how uncomfortable he made her feel.

Reassuring her with a smile, he took the books out of her hands without any words coming from her mouth.

"We have History together next, I can help you take these." He told her as he started walking off to class, Lucy following his lead.

"Um, thanks." She said hesitantly while adjusting her bag over her shoulder.

"No problem. Lucy, right?" He raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement, opening the door for her as well. Lucy rolled her eyes and walked inside of class, Sting tailing behind with a smirk plastid on his face.

All eyes were on him. A roar of "hey" and "Sting!" were being greeted to him as he smiled and gave a slight head gesture to approach their hellos. Lucy swore he had a magnet for attention.

She walked over to her desk and dropped her bag, looking over to him. Sting walked over to her and placed her books on her desk. He smiled at her before taking the seat next to her.

Lucy sighed and looked away from him, trying to concentrate on the lesson.

The time in class seemed to drag on and on for both of them.

He couldn't help but glance at her throughout the lesson. She was naturally beautiful and quite unlike most girls. She was mysterious in his eyes. He had always wanted to talk with her, but never had the confidence to do so. She was different.

He didn't understand anything the teacher had been saying, not while he was seated right next to her.

He glanced back at her, breathing in her perfume that seemed to enchant him. That sweet vanilla smell that made him want to hug her close to him. She felt his stare boring into her and glanced at him. Slyly, he looked away, brushing his hair out of his face and looked out the window, acting like he wasn't watching every single movement she made.

His eyes slowly began to drift back to her again. She bit her lip in frustration as she began writing in the sheet of paper that the teacher gave out earlier. Sting hadn't touched it, nor had he even looked at it. He was way to enchanted with Lucy.

He ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and wrote something. Before flicking it to Lucy he glanced at the teacher who was writing something on the board.

**Go out with me? -Sting-**

Lucy turned her head around and saw him looking down while he scribbled down on his empty notebook, pretending to not see Lucy while she knew he probably noticed she was glaring at his stupid messy blonde hair.

She turned to the front again, facing a non-stop talking Mr. Dreyar about why history is so important and how much he learned to love it, even though he used to think of it as a waste of time. Lucy eyed the little piece of crushed paper in her hand, as she looked over it she noticed a small box on the bottom of his name with a yes next to it.

**P.S. Check yes. **

That's what was written below the box. Lucy raised an eyebrow and shook her head, a smug smile plastid on her lips.

She took her pen and started writing down on it.

_Where's the No option? And what is it with sending stupid letters, what are we, 6th grade? -Lucy_

She crushed the paper into a tiny ball and looked ahead. Seeing that Mr. Dreyar was writing on the board, she decided the coast was clear and threw the paper ball towards Sting.

A few minuets later, it was on her desk again.

**There isn't a No option, duh. So how about it, date? -Sting**

Lucy sighed and scribbled down her answer before throwing it at him.

_No I have plans. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in you?- Lucy-_

As Lucy took notes she felt something land near her shoulder, a small piece of folded paper stood next to her shoulder.

**A hundred times maybe? I just asked you twice you know, plus you didn't answer the first one. By the way paper chatting is so much fun. -S-**

Lucy wrote back.

_Which part did you not understand when I told you earlier that 'I have plans'?..It's fun until you get caught, you moron. -L-  
_  
**That was a no? I thought it was 'how 'bout next week?' kind of thing. And ha! You admitted this was fun..pretty exciting, huh? -S-**

_It was a BIG no. Still is by the way. You should of gotten it from the start, when I asked for the No option..And I'm not answering your question. -L  
_**  
That's too bad..I was planning quite an amazing date for us..Looks like I'll be having to charm other girls with my awesomeness. -S  
**  
_Please, just leave me alone, I don't care. And stop bugging me, will you? I'm trying to learn here. -L  
_  
**Yada yada yada... I don't know what the hell Mr. Dreyar is talking about, and neither do you. And plus I'm kinda bored. -S  
**  
_Does that have anything to do with me? Go annoy someone else, maybe someone who's just as annoying as you...like Minerva? I bet you guys would make a beautiful couple. -L-  
_  
**You're kidding right? I can't stand that chick, as hot as she may be, she's kind of creepy. And weird, and annoying, and she has a creepy laugh. And who the hell would name their child 'Minerva'? Sounds like a name of an evil witch from a fictional story. -S  
**  
_You? When you guys get married you'll probably name your daughter Minerva Jr. Lol! -L  
_  
**That's not funny..  
**  
_It is! And you're right, this is kind of fun.  
_  
**I'm glad you find this amusing. But truth be told, I wanna marry you instead, Blondie. Then maybe I'll name our first child Lucy Jr. What do you think?  
**  
Lucy gapped at his hand writing, was he serious? Did Sting really like her? It really seemed impossible, way too good to be true. The most popular guy in school was interested in her? That just seemed like a joke. He could have any girl he wanted and he was choosing her?

_...No comment.  
_  
**Finally! You're considering about that date now, aren't you? Bet that No option isn't necessary now, is it?  
**  
_What makes you think so, you pig?  
_  
**Cause you just said no comment. Meaning that you're not going to say no and you might consider it ;D am I right?  
**  
_Meaning that I won't say yes either. Am I right?  
_  
**See? Considering considering considering. You know I'll wait for you, Blondie.  
**  
_Could you stop calling me that? You're blonde too, you do know that right?  
_  
**Why? I like calling you Blondie. And of course I know, I'm not stupid..  
**  
_Because. How would you feel if I call you pet names? And I have my doubts at times.  
_  
**Awesome! And I'd like good pet names as well, like.. Sexy, awesome, almighty Sting, nice ass, perfect, gorgeous, and maybe big. And that hurts Luce.  
**  
_Big? Oh my.  
_  
**You and your dirty mind!  
**  
_YOU and YOUR dirty mind. I was just saying on-  
_  
Lucy's pen went out. She scribbled the pen on her notebook and nothing came out. Perfect...

She shook her head and searched her pencil case for another pen, only to find that she only had one pen. A glittery pink pen. Lucy groaned and cursed at her luck.

"Is everything alright, Ms. Heartfilia?"

Lucy jumped and looked up at Mr. Dreyar. She nodded quickly and gave him a wry smile. "Everything's fine, sir."

He nodded and continued writing on the board while she finished her sentence.

-_how big your ego is. Duh.  
_  
**Oh my god, you have a glittery pink pen? What are you, 6th grade?  
**  
She turned, only to find him smirking at her.

_Shut up. And stop sending me these stupid letters.  
_  
**Then don't reply them, duh. For a bright girl like you, you're kinda dumb at times.  
**  
_Natsu dumb?  
_  
Lucy heard him laugh and couldn't help but grin. People around her probably wondered why she was smiling like a crazy person.

"Everything alright, Mr. Eucliffe?"

He coughed a little before replaying a simple. "Yeah." Mr. Dreyar eyed him suspiciously before he turned his attention back to the board.

**So how about you finally check yes?  
**  
Lucy rolled her eyes.

_Are we on that again? How many times do I have to say no? Hundred times?  
_  
**I don't get it.. Why won't you say yes? Am I really not worth your existence? Cuz believe me, you're worth mine.  
**  
_Eucliffe, you're always in my existence. It's annoying how every time I walk I can feel your steps behind me and your breathing down my neck. Did I mention how annoying that is?  
_  
**So that's how you really feel, huh? Then if it bothers you so much I could easily use my lips if you want. I assure you it won't be annoying, it'll be yummy.  
**  
_Stop it you gigantic pervert!  
_  
**I am gigantic, if you know what I mean, Blondie.  
**  
Lucy scoffed when she read it. Disgusting.

_Ew, fuck you.  
_  
**You fucking me? Love to.  
**  
Lucy glared at the paper; he surely was grinning from ear to ear. "Why you-"

Somebody snapped the paper from Lucy's grip and she looked up, her eyes wide in shock as she stared at the person. Mr. Dreyar looked beside her and then back at her, finally realizing what the two blondes had been doing during his lesson.

His eyes went dark and he yelled, "Both of you, detention after school!"

Lucy sank in her chair as the bell rang, watching people rush out of the room. She waited for Sting to walk ahead and get out of her sight before she killed him with her bare hands. Mr. Dreyar glared at the two blondes before exciting the room.

Realizing that it was only the two of them in the classroom, Lucy quickly stood up and stormed out of the room, until her grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

She went in range, "You idiot! Thanks to you I got detention-"

Suddenly he crashed his lips on her parted ones. He held her wrist tightly in case she ran away while he tried to get her to kiss him back. She sealed her lips close as he tried his hardest to kiss her deeply.

She was about to push him away when his tongue pushed her lips apart, trying to get her invitation to her sealed lips. And just like that she gave in. He traveled his way in her mouth, tasting every inch as she sighed in pleasure. He let go of her wrist when he realized that she was practically enjoying his lips on her own. He wrapped her arms around his neck before he hugged her deeply. She felt herself smile for no reason.

She gasped when she felt him squeeze her ass, surprised of the sudden touch she parted away but sticked her forehead to his.

He sighed and tried to catch some air. "So... How about you finally check yes?"

"Why me? Why do you want to go out with me?" She asked in curiosity.

He smiled sweetly, which was the first time Lucy saw him smile like that, and took her hand in his strong grip. "I like you. I like the way you laugh, the way you don't care what people think about you, how you smile, your kindness, your eyes, and your beautiful face. Point is, I like you," he tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, "a lot."

Shock, thats what Lucy felt. Sting Eucliffe liked her? Her? Of all the girls in this huge school? He wanted to go out on a date because he liked...her?

Did she even like him? Well she knew she was attracted to him, in some way. She was not blind, she knew he was hot. He wasn't the most popular guy for nothing.. She liked his weird sense of humor, his blue eyes that reminded her of the clear blue sky, his cheeky grin, his messy blonde hair, and his broad shoulders or his muscular body...wait..no no no no.. It couldn't be.. Damn it!

She liked Sting Eucliffe.

She couldn't believe it, all this time she had thought he was annoying and had been denying the possibility of having any feelings for him.. She was almost sure she would never fall for a guy like him.. But she like him..She liked him!

"So?" He smiled at her stiffly, scared of rejection.

She tackled him and wrapped her arms around him and crashed her lips to his. "Yes!"

He grinned and held her tightly in his arms as he kissed her, trailing soft kisses down her jaw and nibbling her neck. "Finally." He chuckled.

He broke away and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of class.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked as they waked out to the hallway.

"On our date." He smiled widely.

"What? Now? Where?" She followed his quick steps.

Sting stopped in front of the door directing to the outside pool and turned around, taking a step closer to her. With the biggest smirk he had, he opened the door and held her hand tightly, "Detention, with Aquarius-san."

Lucy gave his hand a light squeeze and pulled him in towards the pool. Laughter heard after the door closed.

"So where do I check yes?" She whispered in his ear.

Sting smirked and picked her up bridal style. "We'll get to that later."

"Hey you two! Start working! This pool won't get clean by its self!"

The two blondes laughed.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


End file.
